


In danger to be damned

by luna_cheshire



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, but it is not a story about Mozart, except the times when he's not, he makes it AU where Mozart lives longer :), it is about the devil, there is also poor Mozart from the future who hates teaching music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фауст вызвал дьявола, потому что изучил все имеющиеся на момент 16 века науки и хотел знать еще больше. Оказалось, дело было не в недостатке информации, а в отсутствии того, с кем можно было бы ее обсудить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In danger to be damned

**Author's Note:**

> Had I as many souls as there be stars,  
> I'd give them all for Mephistophilis.  
> — THE TRAGICAL HISTORY OF DOCTOR FAUSTUS, Christopher Marlowe

Скука всегда рисовалась ему абстрагировано-предметным явлением – то есть, буквально тем, что касалось только мысленных абстракций и предметов. Скучно могло было быть от изучения истории там, где известны уже все достоверные источники, а все прочее ложь. Скучно было практиковать медицину, наблюдая одни и те же болезни. Юриспруденция казалась Фаусту просто _дьявольски_ скучной вообще без всякой достойной причины – и позже ему пришлось откорректировать градацию навешиваемых ярлыков.

Он решился вызвать дьявола, когда эта предметная скука его доконала. Когда стало ясно, что ничего уже не станет новым, бессмысленно дожидаться случайных открытий. Его мозг работал в пол силы, хотя мог – минимум в полторы, и это было невыносимо. Фауст любил трудности, он любил вызовы, он любил свою жизнь – и не готов был останавливаться в расцвете сил просто от того, что закончились науки. Гримуары на полке притягивали взгляд и грязно-любопытные мысли, о которых следовало бы исповедаться, если бы Джон удосуживался посещать церковь.

Не то чтобы он не верил в Бога, но Бог казался точно такой же абстракцией. Бог был скучен, предсказуем, и ко всему прочему вселенски нелогичен. Как коррелировали предопределенная грешность людей и смерть в качестве наказания за грехи? А тут еще и прощение, которое всегда можно вымолить, не оглядываясь на тяжесть этих неизбежных грехов; все это угнетало полет мысли за пределы возможного. Идеальность творения заведомо не оставляла лазеек, хотя по умолчанию предполагала нелинейное развитие. Экклезиастика была слишком далека от идеальных логических схем; Библию нельзя было объяснить математикой, и это выводило Джона из себя.

С другой стороны, гримуары были логики карикатурным воплощением – иногда крамольно казалось, что это было единственной причиной их полуподпольного статуса.

Ровный круг, ритуальные имена и сакральные знаки, горящие свечи – все эти символы. Фауст ожидал чего-то торжественно-зловещего, а потому, когда ему явился в беззвучной музыке и подавленном воздухе, в сплетенной сети заклинаний вознесенный демонами из-под земли череп, он немедленно в нем разочаровался. Это было именно то, чего Фауст ожидал: даже Ад не мог предложить ему ничего нового. Скука. Обыденность, если это слово можно применить к проклятью сверхъестественной силы. Кажется, он даже закатил глаза, когда череп воззрился на него изматывающе пустыми глазницами. Мало того, что предсказуемый и помпезный, череп был еще и ужасно уродливый. Это чертовски разочаровывало.

– Это никуда не годится, – заявил Джон, наступая на пафос момента и со звоном растирая его метафорическим каблуком в концептуальную пыль. – Прими форму, которая больше подойдет дьяволу, чем озабоченному чумой фермеру. Должно же в Аду водиться хоть немного фантазии?

Уши Фауста заложило грохотом, в котором чудились то ли эпицентр грозы, то ли литавры, снабженные сакбутом и визгливыми виолами до немыслимой какофонии. Тишина, сменившая имажинарный акустический гром, на долю секунды заставила Джона усомниться в собственном слухе, но здравого смысла и медицинских познаний хватало, чтобы отмести влияние иллюзорного выпендрежа на барабанные перепонки. А потом послышались шаги.

Мужчина, выступивший из дыма блеклых красок, был высок, красив и сдержан; немного слишком надменен, немного недостаточно дерзок; одет по последней моде, но в приглушенных тонах, которые, впрочем, будучи оттенками черного, по странной прихоти падающего на них света вовсе не выглядели мрачными. Если удаляться в технические детали, и свет на них на самом деле не очень-то падал – словно обтекал, как вода огибает масляное пятно, и все же подсвечивал фигуру одновременно со всех сторон и изнутри. Только глаза явления оставались темными, несмотря на весь окружающий неровный свечной свет; они странным образом напомнили Фаусту провалы черепа, но сравнение никак не приживалось в воображении: слишком уж различными были грузный неприглядный козлиный череп и невидимый, но ощутимо пронизывающий взгляд фигуры. Явление выглядело полным скрытой мощи, но держало себя так, словно готово было повиноваться; Фауст был уверен, что не перепутал ни одного символа в круге, и заклинание сдерживало дьявольскую силу именно так, как и должно было; и все же поведение мужчины казалось наносным, искусственным.

– Так чего же ты от меня хочешь, Фауст? – Голос Мефистофеля звучал так, словно он повторял эти слова всем практикующим колдунам несколько раз на дню. Джону стало неприятно от этой мысли, но он подавил в себе сомнение в собственной неуникальности. Нахмурившись, он достал наспех нацарапанный список: требований у него было много.

 

Большую часть времени Мефистофель был невидим, но Фауст был уверен, что он, как и предписано по договору, всегда находился рядом. Тяжеловесная тень скрытого могущества ощущалась легко и мерно; если бы он закрыл глаза, казалось бы, что Мефистофель просто стоит рядом – очень близко, достаточно протянуть руку. Иногда Джону чудилось чужое дыхание, временами окутывало ощущение, что он мог слышать чужое сердцебиение. Фауст знал, что все эти чувства ложны: стоило бы ему завязать глаза – и он не услышал бы и сотни людей, окружи они его, ступая на цыпочках (не говоря уже о том, что в наличие у дьявола сердца Фауст антинаучно не верил). Странную, противоестественную связь Джон объяснял договором, выписанным на его левой руке – словно через Фаустову кровь Мефистофель был привязан к нему, вживлен в его тело и ощущался его частью. Фауст никогда не расспрашивал о деталях своих ощущений и сам старался не особенно в них углубляться; они слишком затягивали в себя.

Вместо этого он выпытывал у дьявола о законах вселенной, о неизведанных еще науках, о никем не раскрытых тайнах. Мефистофель отвечал прилежно и с ленцой, как будто рассказывал выученный урок: его мало интересовали загадки человеческого тела и геологические причуды. От любопытства и внутреннего вызова Джон не сдавался и продолжал спрашивать – требовал откапывать скелеты древних птиц и вытаскивать из разных уголков Ада для изматывающих бесед души умерших философов, просил приносить разнообразные фрукты, о которых прежде только слышал от мореплавателей, настаивал на уроках музыки. Он и сам сначала не понял, что делал это не от несдержанной жажды познания и не от детского порыва вредничать; случайный интерес превратился в одержимость сумасшедшего найти то, что было бы интересно его Мефистофелю, даже если для этого придется перебрать вручную все увлечения мира. Вероятно, объяснял он себе, эта одержимость была вызвана только заведомой проигрышностью поставленной задачи.

Мефистофель послушно вызывал полчища духов, чтобы те раскапывали земли в поисках скелетов вместо своей будничной пыточной рутины. Мефистофель призывал бесчисленных Сократов и Гераклитов щелчком пальцев. Мефистофель преподносил ему свежайшие ягоды и сочнейшие фрукты, снабжая их ухмылками и комментариями про беременных женщин. Однажды Мефистофель притащил к Фаусту в спальню чудаковатого молодого человека и вирджинал (молодого человека он держал за шиворот, а инструмент умудрился втащить в комнату, держа его одной левой рукой). Лицо у дьявола при этом было совершенно непередаваемо раздраженным, а молодой человек (представившийся, послушайте только, популярным композитором!) бесперебойно донимал его расспросами про заказ музыки и какого-то черного человека. Фауст наблюдал за сценой, удобней устроившись для этого в постели: была середина ночи, и все это выглядело комичным бредом. Особенно Мефистофель, на очередном десятке вопросов, которые обречены были остаться без ответа, рявкнувший «да хоть Реквием!» и на удивленное «что, еще один?» закативший глаза и испарившийся с яростным «пуфф». Фауст знал, что сущность дьявола осталась с ним в этой комнате, но на музыканта шоу явно произвело впечатление, и он несколько сбивчиво начал рассказывать про ноты и тональности.

Джон старательно слушал, стараясь кивать в нужных местах и не отвлекаться на щекочущее ощущение кипящего недовольства в левой руке, которое могло быть вызвано только Мефистофелем, вынужденным слушать лекцию против своей воли. Он провел по руке кончиком указательного пальца – на пробу, повторяя направление вен; раздражение затихло в смятении и постепенно растворилось, оставшись одним ободряющим чувством присутствия.

Когда ощущение от присутствия рядом дьявола стало для Фауста ободряющим? – он вздрогнул от этой мысли и постарался сфокусироваться на обучении музыке. Уловив тихий смех, рассыпавшийся по комнате невидимыми черными бусинами, Джон уверенно притворился глухим.

 

Рефлексия – единственное, чему Фаусту не удавалось предаться вволю. Постоянное присутствие рядом собеседника, готового поддержать любую мысль подтверждением или ожесточенной дискуссией, не давало как следует обдумать личность самого этого собеседника. Нравилось ли ему проводить время так, если это спасало его от Ада? Предпочел бы он поглотить душу Фауста в первый миг встречи и больше никогда не вспоминать о нем? Джон не задавал этих скользких вопросов вслух, а Мефистофель делал вид, что из элегантной вежливости не читает чужие мысли. И тогда Фауст думал об этом еще настойчивей.

У него ушел почти год, чтобы осознать, что все дискурсы, в которые он ввязывался с дьяволом, уже давно не имели целью обретение нового знания или первостатейной истины; ему просто нравилось спорить с тем, кто мог поддержать его уровень спора. Не соглашался, глядя ему в рот, как его бывшие студенты, и не осенял его крестными знамениями за крамольные мысли, как имели привычку делать люди, которых Джон привык считать друзьями. С Мефистофелем он спорил до хрипоты, даже если заранее и точно знал, что не прав; ему вдруг стали интересны доводы и доказательства вместо результата, и зачем-то он начал обращать внимание на предпочтение одних тем другим. Например, уже через неделю знакомства перестал поднимать теологические вопросы, заменив их критикой законотворчества. Ввязывался в лингвистику, к которой в течение предыдущей жизни не прикасался в принципе, считая лженаукой. Чаще и чаще спрашивал, уже в миг вопроса коря себя за собственную слабость: а что интересно тебе? С кем ты ведешь дискуссии в Аду, там ведь столько подходящих кандидатур? Тебе когда-нибудь надоедает жара? Какие три книги ты бы взял на необитаемый остров?

Мефистофель смотрел на него как на безумного, но потом улыбался уголками губ. Фауст говорил себе, что обижаться на этот взгляд глупо, если уж он собственными руками и горлом, пропевающим заклинания, вызвал дьявола, чтобы всучить ему свою душу.

 

Ответ Мефистофеля на россыпь неопрятных вопросов один:

\- Если бы тебе тоже довелось жить так долго, ты бы перестал об этом задумываться.

Об этом – об интересе к жизни? –к смерти? О спорах ради самих споров, чтобы просто послушать, как ты выжигаешь ядом своих слов тех, кого презираешь, и как задыхаешься на миг, когда приходится говорить о своем прошлом? Как твои глаза выражают сотни тысяч чувств, хотя в момент знакомства я думал, что они безжизненно пусты? О том, зачем ты греешь меня своим одобрением, зачем смешишь подколками? О том, как ты жил до меня и как будешь – дальше, когда эти двадцать четыре года истекут? О том –

\- Да-да, - с насмешкой ответил Мефистофель, глядя на Фауста, склонив голову набок. – Все это и гораздо больше. Дай себе даже тысячу лет – и ты тоже перестанешь думать о таких мелочах.

Мысли Джона разделились на два потока: один продолжал наговаривать откровения, а другой изогнулся в возмущении – бесстыдно так явно читать чужие мысли!

\- Не помню, чтобы это было где-то прописано, - сухо сказал Мефистофель, и возмущенный поток переполнился яростью и обидой. Но прежде, чем он успел вылиться в высказанные слова, дьявол поднял руку, и поток иссяк, оставив после себя только беспомощное высохшее русло. – Ты просто не слушаешь меня, мой милый Фауст. Разве я угрожал тебе невозможностью вспоминать? Или предрекал измельчание чувств? Ты хочешь знать, что ждет тебя после смерти, и ты знаешь, что я не могу ответить на твой вопрос. Ты хочешь понять меня – и ты знаешь, что для этого вопроса еще слишком рано. Но время придет; и знание вместе с ним.

Джон смотрел на него, выуживая скрытое из тщательно взвешенных слов, а потом отрешенно провел пальцами по собственному левому предплечью – по выжженным статьям договора. Мефистофель задержал дыхание и на мгновение прикрыл глаза; а потом исчез, оставаясь рядом, близко, надежно, за левым плечом. Фауст надеялся, что правильно разгадал загадку, и прикинул – осталось каких-то двадцать лет; пролетят как миг.


End file.
